1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring tool and a measuring method thereof, and more specifically, to a measuring tool for measuring a dimension difference value of a standard part and a test part and a measuring method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional method for measuring whether a test part has a correct size involves utilizing a test block. The test block has a containing space therein conforming to a size of a standard part. Thus, if the test part fits the containing space, it means that the test part has a correct size. However, in this method, since a user can not know a dimension difference value of the test part and the standard part, the user can not calibrate the size of the test part precisely if the test part has an incorrect size. Although the said problem can be solved by utilizing a measuring meter (e.g. a vernier caliper) to display sizes of the test part and the standard part, it may additionally result in a time-consuming and strenuous measuring process.